


Presumed Dead

by klutzy_girl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Grief/Mourning, Presumed Dead, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When Xena returns after being presumed dead, Gabrielle is thrilled but has a hard time wrapping her head around it.





	Presumed Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



When Xena rounded the bend, an unprepared Gabrielle dropped the cloth she was using to clean Eve’s face and gasped. “Mommy!” called a delighted Eve, ready to bolt towards her, but Gabrielle held her back in case it wasn’t truly Xena.

Gabrielle stood her ground, keeping a firm grasp on Eve’s shoulder. “Who are you?” she demanded. But now that Xena was closer, she could see the numerous bruises and cuts inflicted on her.

“It’s me, Gabrielle. I know you won’t want to believe it, but it’s me. How can I prove it to you?” Xena desperately wanted to hold and hug her daughter but she was grateful Gabrielle was protecting her.

Gabrielle’s eyes narrowed. “You’re dead,” she spat with such malice in her voice it threw her for a second.

“Mama, I want to see her,” Eve whined.

“Go see Uncle Joxer for a few minutes,” Gabrielle ordered. She turned her (their daughter) and sent her back towards the house, grateful Joxer was waiting at the door.

Xena held her arms up. “You have every right in the world to be suspicious but it’s really me. They gave me something that mimicked death, and I was unconscious for a while. Someone found me and cared for me until I woke up. I wanted to come back sooner but they wouldn’t let me until my injuries had healed a bit more.” 

For about five minutes, the two of engaged in a silent stare down until Gabrielle broke. “It’s really you.”

“It’s really me,” Xena confirmed. Much to her surprise, Gabrielle didn’t break down but she rushed forward to hug her anyway and then kissed her.

“I love you, Xena.” She’d never thought she’d get to say those words again, and Eve had been the only thing keeping her going for the past few weeks.

“I love you too, Gabrielle,” Xena murmured after kissing her again. “But can I hug our daughter now?”

“Of course.” Gabrielle linked hands with her and led her back into the house. Eve launched herself at Xena, who picked her daughter up and peppered kisses all over her.

“I missed you, Mommy.” Eve had tried to help cheer Gabrielle up but nothing had really worked - her uncle Joxer had told her to be just be there for her in any way she could, which had helped some.

“I missed you too, baby. Have you behaved for Mama and Uncle Joxer?”

A grinning Eve nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good job.” Xena kissed her again and then set the little girl down again so she could go play. She then turned around to hug a crying Joxer.

Although Gabrielle was clearly thrilled about her return, the smile plastered on her face worried Xena. Something was off, and she couldn’t figure out why, which worried her. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Gabrielle insisted for the hundredth time when Xena asked her yet again if she was okay.

“Are you sure?”

Gabrielle glared at her. “You’re back. How could anything not be okay, Xena?” And then she went back to making dinner.

It wasn’t until after they put Eve to bed and were sure their daughter was asleep that Xena finally got a truthful answer out of the woman she loved. That’s when Gabrielle doubled over and burst into sobs.

Xena rushed to her side and started rubbing her back. “This is okay?”

Gabrielle tried to apologize but Xena wouldn’t have it. “I’m sorry. I’ve wanted this since the moment I heard you were dead but thought we ran out of luck. And I had to force myself to keep going for Eve’s sake but this was the longest few weeks of my life.” She curled into Xena and refused to let go.

Xena held her and didn’t let go, even when Gabrielle cried herself to sleep. She’d take care of Gabrielle from now on, try to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. It was time they did something that didn’t put either of them in danger (thus hurting Eve in the process).


End file.
